Judge Ghis (boss)
Judge Ghis is a storyline boss in Final Fantasy XII. The party engages him on board the Dreadnought Leviathan. Three Imperial Swordsmen fight alongside him. Ghis is fought alongside the other Archadian Judges on Stage 100 of the Trial Mode in the ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System'' version of the game. He is fought first. Bestiary Entry :Genus: Imperial Army :Classification: Judge Page 1: Observations Battle Ghis starts with Greater Barrier which gives him Protect and Shell. His attacks do significant damage, possibly killing weak characters. Ghis is slow, as he never runs. The battle ends once Judge Ghis's HP falls below 25% (1,030). Strategy The player should use Protect to lessen the damage and it would be optimal to have the party at level 14 or higher, as well as with full Quickening gauges. The party should concentrate on taking down the Imperial Swordsmen before attacking Ghis. A tactic is to have an ally run as soon as they are targeted in circles around the length of the room (after the other soldiers are dealt with). As Ghis will only walk, not run, the player can stay out of his reach and have the other allies attack him with ranged weapons or magick as he is distracted. Another tactic is to use a Quickening as soon as the battle starts, as thrice Rank I Quickenings and the resulting Inferno Concurrence will almost certainly finish Ghis off. Trial Mode Ghis is fought in Stage 100 of the Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System Trial Mode. He is fought alongside the other four Judge Magisters, Drace, Zargabaath, Bergan and Gabranth. While having the lowest HP, Ghis is arguably the most dangerous as he focuses on status effects, as his Curse inflicts decapacitating ailments on the party. He can cast Dispelga on the party which can be fatal if all the Judges are still alive and can use strong magick like Scourge, which deals a lot of damage and delays the party's magicks due to effect capacity limitations. If any party characters are in Reverse, Ghis will use an Elixir on them, reducing their HP and MP to 1 and leaving them wide open to a KO by a Potion thrown by one of the other Judges. Ghis is the only Judge to heal himself with Elixirs, and this cannot be easily prevented Strategy Equipping Ribbons is recommended to combat Ghis's Curse. The party should bring Ghis to low HP and quickly finish him off with a Quickening chain or an otherwise strong attack. He should be the party's first target, since he forces the party into a defensive role, wearing Ribbons and reapplying essential buffs, making it difficult to defeat the other Judges. Gallery Related Enemies *Imperial Swordsman *Imperial Marksman *Imperial Hoplite *Imperial Magus *Mastiff *Judge *Imperial Gunner *Imperial Pilot *Imperial Beastmaster *Rook *Sphere-Rook *Spinner-Rook *Helm-Rook *Air Cutter Remora (Boss) *Judge Bergan (Boss) *Gabranth (Boss) *Doctor Cid (Boss) *Vayne (Boss) *Vayne Novus (Boss) *Sephira (Boss) *The Undying (Final Boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII Bosses